Never Let You Go
by OthersidersLuv101
Summary: Firework factory gone wrong D:


**Justin's new song! :D I finally got over like 2 months of writer's block and I'm writing as much as I was back in November :) So please enjoy this new story =]**

* * *

"Okay, so I think to get the most evidence, we should solo sweep." Riley suggested after returning from a sweep with Sam.

"I'll stay at base." Zack said, sitting in front of the monitor.

"Okay, Sam, take the entryway. Jackie, you take the office. KC you can take storage and I'll take basement." Riley assigned.

"Ready everyone?" Riley asked standing up.

"Yup." Sam said with a deep breath and stepped into the spring air with the team. Jackie and Sam split away from the group as they got to the main building. KC and Riley's next stop was the service elevator. It was said to be haunted, but only had a motion detector camera set on it. They called for the elevator and stepped in as the doors opened noisily. The scary thing about this elevator was that it was semi-open. It was pretty creepy seeing the abandoned floors as they went down. As they continued downward, Riley noticed KC with her hand to her mouth.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Just nervous, I mean after all this is our first fireworks factory. What if something was to happen; I mean they have real fireworks in storage."

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, I promise." He said and put his arm around her. The elevator stopped. A new kind of darkness flooded the area. KC laced her fingers in Riley's and stepped out with him. They walked a short distance until they got in front of a long hallway that supposedly led to storage.

"I'm right down there." Riley whispered and unwound his hand. KC began to walk towards it. Just as she was about to enter the hallway, she turned around and gave him a nervous glance and then continued into the darkness. Riley continued a few feet before turning into the center of the basement. He immediately felt an uneasy presence. He took his EMF detector out and began to scan. It rapidly jumped and then dropped a few seconds later. He radioed the group.

"Okay, I think we should all go dark and do some call and response." Riley whispered.

"Definitely, there's something going on in the office." Jackie replied.

"Sam, you getting anything?" Riley asked.

"I don't know if it's anything but I keep on seeing cold spots and then they're gone when I look back at them."  
"Okay. KC you there?" Riley asked and waited a little.

"Case?"

Meanwhile, KC was freaking out. She kept on seeing hand shaped hot spots on the shelves and fireworks. She quickly paged the group.

"Riley, there is something going on. I keep on seeing hand shaped hot spot- all over the fireworks."

"I think we should all go dark." Riley said, "Everyone get ready."

"Ready." Sam said.

"Let's go." Jackie said.

"Yup." KC replied.

"Okay, go dark in 3, 2, 1." Riley said an clicked off his headlamp with the rest of the group.

"Can you tell me your name?" KC asked. KC thought she heard a low rumble but tried to stay calm.

"Why are you here?" KC asked again. She could definitely hear a rustling noise.

"Oh my gosh. I just heard a distinct rustling noise." She paged the group.

"We're almost done, Case. Just try to hang in there." Riley replied.

"Umm...okay." She said and put her walkie down.

"Can you give me a sign?" she asked filled with fear. Suddenly the room lit up with sparks and smoke. KC screamed as an entire room filled with fireworks went off. She screamed but couldn't move. She tumbled over with shock and laid on the stone floor. Riley immediately heard the noise and ran. Ran to her. His secret love. His best friend. His life. He arrived to find the room covered in soot. Whatever had happened, hadn't lasted a realistic amount of time. Riley found KC, black with soot and helped her up. He used his finger to rub the soot off her eyelids. She opened her eyes curiously, saw his face, and fell into his arms. She let tears of fear clean some of the ash of her face but mainly just hung onto Riley.

"Riley, never let me go." She pleaded, her voice muffled with tears.

"I won't." he whispered and kissed her head. She looked up.

"You promise?" she asked with sparkling eyes.

"I promise." He replied and pulled her closer and broke the gap between them.


End file.
